1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processor control, and in particular, to processor clocking speed control.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to control (throttle) a processor operation speed is based on controlling clocking frequency of the processor. Conventionally, a processor can be throttled to any one of a few predefined power states or thresholds, based on system or user input. System throttle thresholds are based on power system fault scenarios and power data provided in product data tables. However, such predefined throttle thresholds do not maximize the processor (CPU) clock/performance.